The End of The World
This about the best Apocalypse story with video or ios game characters from Beyond the Dead, Dead Rising III, The Collectibles and other games that you love! '' '' Chapter 1: Survivalism In Los Angeles its the end of civilization as we known it, it all happen when a atomic weapon blow the US and most of all Americas. But their are some survivors still out their surviving and most of them are reanimated into infected monsters called the Infected. Near the Hollywood sign is a survivor who looks like he has been thourgh alot like; sereching for food, finding shelter and stealing a car, his survival instincts are low. His name is Fredrick Coleman and he is about to be chased by a heard of the Infected plus this is his story. Before the Apocalypse hit the fan, in Los Angeles were Fredrick Coleman works for a business partner at a custom shop called Wrench-O-Rama owned by his best friend Nick Ramos. Fredrick is his Accountant at a Union Depository in CA. Nick: Freddy, how are you rich son of a bitch. Fredrick: I'm doing just just fine with my career, thank you very much, asshole, they both laugh. Nick ask him to have a sit and ask about the bag. Fredrick explains that it's his guarantee trust investment with gold for Nick's new biker shop for new security. Nick: So you want me to be a new shop owner. Fredrick: As Head of Security with a group of separatist biker club, plus a luxury hotel to come with the deal, is that understandable. Nick: A little, I had a hangover last night, but why a biker club, why me. Fredrick: Because I love the currency of my job, I'll do what ever what it takes to keep it safe from greeding assholes by using trustful asshole, second I trust you the most Nick and I know what kind a man you are, trust me. Nick: damn man that's a lot so I think I'm in but one thing. Fredrick: What is it? Nick: Can I bring my tip jar with me. Fredrick: A jar filled with silver dollar coins, it a brilliant way to show your business... Nick: Meaning. Fredrick: Yes, of course. Nick: No shit? Fredrick: With true loyalty plus capital interest. Nick: loyalty, capital interest, were you get this shit. Fredrick: In Reality, that is thy way you get in the financial business. Nick: we'll alright, just wait for me, while I pack my shit up. Fredrick waits for him in his car, lessons to Licoln park, but loses the radio and that is when the end happens. A weapon is coming towards the east region and makes a big blast spreading all over Americas. Later on when he wakes up, it's all over and it took all of it with it. Fredrick witnesses the end of the world and his on his own, it's survivalism now! Fredrick remains speechless while surviving, because he has nobody with, no group, just himself. He's searching a place to stay, but he find something. He meets a person, but looking behind him, he isn't responding to him and he sees that its no longer a person anymore, its a monster. Fredrick is scared of a lifeless creature that looks like a zombie or an infected plague thing. He quickly throws a blunt object at it's skull and another one jumped him. He struggles to get him away and it's trying to bite him, but Fredrick finds a knife, then he stabs it in the head. Fredrick take a moment of what he just did and he thinks this is caused by a infection during the expulsion. He sooner realizes that while checking the bodies, inside to see the infection of a special weapon that is unknown, but he thinks somebody's got a know what it was made out of? Flashback Fredrick has a flashback when he work at The Union Depository and had it worked out by bring most of America's Gold in a high tack vault protecting all for the Union. Fredrick brings the U.D. truck loads of gold worth $31,775+each safes. Through the big vault are safes that can hold thousands of gold and total are 100, so in his idea they need to fill a the gold in the US sit can be never again be taken. He adds up all the amount of gold needed and it's 31,775x100= Total is $79,437,500 in currency. Fredrick: I's goanna take a lot a work it to, but the only reason why I'm doing this, it's for the gold's will. You never know what people do or done to them, for example people trash they're house and ruined the economy & for what, what's next are they goanna ruin the one thing that made this country so rich. But not me, I am Fredrick Coleman and I care what we have invented. Fredrick expires ever employee and when all the trucks arrive, they ship all the gold to inside the vault and they lock it shut until they put them in they're safes. But the whole story is not in public, it another secret from the world and he kept in the UD's name.